1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board testing jig, and more particularly, to a testing jig that is gradually attached to a central processing unit (CPU) chip.
2. Related Art
Generally, current mainboards must be tested after being assembled, so as to determine whether the mainboards are qualified or not. Accordingly, a testing jig is designed to fix a mainboard to be tested, so as to perform relevant tests. Moreover, a heatsink module body of the mainboard to be tested is also assembled and attached to a CPU chip of the mainboard to be tested, so as to perform the heat dissipation test. However, at this time, as various models of mainboards require different heatsink modules, the shape and size of the heatsink module for each model are different, which is disadvantageous for the tests.
In addition, when designers and manufactures ship different heatsink modules, and the CPU chips of the products do not need to be shipped together with the computer mainframes, testers must dismantle the heatsink modules originally fixed on the CPU chips, which causes wastes of labor force, and the assembling and detaching process will cause the damage to the threaded teeth for fixing. Moreover, when performing the testing operation, the heatsink module is placed on bakelite, and the mainboard to be tested is manually moved downwards to the direction of the heatsink module, such that the CPU chip of the mainboard to be tested is closely pressed onto the heatsink module. However, in this process, the CPU chip is directly attached to the heatsink module with the front surface, which often causes uneven forces to be applied on the CPU chip, and thus causing damages to the CPU chip, and the tests cannot be continued.
Furthermore, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M268578 (briefly referred as Patent 578 hereinafter) discloses a universal heatsink module testing jig. In Patent 578, it is designed to dispose a fixing frame thereon, and a heatsink module is disposed on the fixing frame. In addition, the fixing frame is pivoted on the testing jig through two hinges. When a mainboard to be tested is placed on the testing jig, the fixing frame rotates towards the position of the CPU chip, and it is pressed onto the CPU chip, so as to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU chip on the mainboard to be tested, thereby preventing over heat of the CPU chip during the testing process. As the fixing frame is rotatably disposed on the testing jig, that is, the heatsink module on the fixing frame is rotatably pressed onto the CPU chip, the heatsink module often first crashes with the die of the CPU chip at a single point during the pressing, and then, it is gradually pressed onto the CPU chip with the rotation of the fixing frame. The fixing frame is not pressed along the normal direction of the CPU chip, so the CPU chip may also be damaged due to uneven forces applied thereon.